Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011 Style)
CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011's tv-spoof of "Sesame Street" Cast: *Big Bird - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Abby Cadabby - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Snuffy - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) *Alice Snuffleupages - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Mommy Snuffleupagus - Esperanza (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Arnold Schnuffleupanegger - Altivo (The Road to El Dorando) *Uncle Abe - Gray Lakota Horse (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Abigail Snuffleupagus - Black Beauty (Black Beauty) *Jane Snuffleupagus - Stripes (Racing Stripes) *Granny Snuffle - Sandy (Racing Stripes) *Barkley - Old Yeller (Old Yeller) *Horatio the Elephant - Tantor (Tarzan) *Elmo - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Zoe - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Julia - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed-Reindeer; 1998) *Merry - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Raindeer; 1998) *Telly - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Baby Bear - Timon (The Lion King) *Papa Bear - Uncle Max (The Lion King 3: 1 1/2) *Mama Bear - Ma (The Lion King 3: 1 1/2) *Count Von Count - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Countess - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Rosita - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two-Headed Monster - Young Thumper and Young Flower (Bambi 1 & 2) *Honker - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Dinger - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Humphrey - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Ingrid - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Baby Natasha - Young Scooby-Doo (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) *Cookie Monster - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Guy Smiley - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Harry Monster - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Biff - Young Begheera (Jungle Cubs) *Sully - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Murray - Fievel (An American Tail) *Lulu - Willow (Angry Birds Stella) *Betty Lou - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Grudgetta - Birdo (Mario) *Frazzle - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Oscar the Grouch - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Curly Bear - Tails the Fox (Sonic) *Beautiful Monster Day - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Sammy the Snake - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Fresh Fruit - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *The Shrimp - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Sherlock Hemlock - Percy (Pocahontas) *The Amazing Mumford - Bucky (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Forgetful Jones - Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2) *Mr. Dragon - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Little Bird - Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of the Change) *Hoots the Owl - Yoshi (Mario) *Wolfgang the Seal - Flit (Pocahontas) *Benny the Bunny - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Luca - Buck (Home on the Range) *Summer Squall - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Fred the Wonder Horse - Khumba (Khumba) *Buster the Horse - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) *Gladys th Cow - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Onker Sisters - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi 1 & 2) *Chicago the Lion - Winnie the Pooh *Joey Monkey - Toulouse (The Aristcats) *Dave Monkey - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Mr. Johnson - Zazu (The Lion King) *Grover - Iago (Aladdin) *Prairie Dawn - Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Ernie - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Bert - Young Copper (The Foz and the Hound 1 & 2) *Gina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Bob - Basil (The Great Mous Detective) *Gordon - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Susan - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Miles - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Gabi - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Maria - Michelle Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Luis - Jason Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Linda - Mulan (Mulan) *Ruthie - Fa Li (Mulan) *Dorothy - Pascal (Tangled) *Murray's Little Lamb - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Redar - Genevieve (Madeline) *Little Mary Spinkle - Marie (The Aristocats) *Rubber Duckie - Qracker (Tom and Jerry) *Childrens - Various Kids *Humans - Various Adults and Rats *Sesesme Street Muppets - Various Animals *Lexine - *Carlo - Serena/Sailor Moon *Tarah - *Mr. Hooper - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Buffy - Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Olivia - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Uncle Wally - Nanny (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Handford - Carl (Jimmy Neutron) *Celina - Sailor Jupiter/Lita (Sailor Moon) *Savion - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Alan - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Marco - *Chris - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Leela - Leela (Futurama) *Mando - *Bernice - *Simon Soundman - Wakko (Animaniacs) *Betty Lou - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *The Martians - *Narf - *Mooba/Googel - *Groogel/Phoebe - *Mel - *Sonny Friendly - *Nina - Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Cecile - Jane (Peter Pen) *Kingston Livingston III - *Melissa - *Priscilla - *Jamari - *Kevin - John (Peter Pan) *Devon - *Sidney - Media #Season 1 ('69-'70) #Season 2 ('70-'71) #Season 3 ('71-'72) #Season 4 ('72-'73) #Season 5 ('73-'74) #Season 6 ('74-'75) #Season 7 ('75-'76) #Season 8 ('76-'77) #Season 9 ('77-'78) #Season 10 ('78-'79) #Season 11 ('79-'80) #Season 12 ('80-'81) #Season 13 ('81-'82) #Season 14 ('82-'83) #Season 15 ('83-'84) #Season 16 ('84-'85) #Follow That Wolf-Dog ('85; release) #Season 17 ('85-'86) #Season 18 ('86-'87) #Season 19 ('87-'88) #Season 20 ('88-'89) #Season 21 ('89-'90) #Season 22 ('90-'91) #Season 23 ('91-'92) #Season 24 ('92-'93) #Season 25 ('93-'94) #Season 26 ('94-'95) #Season 27 ('95-'96) #Bambi Saves Christmas ('96; release) #Season 28 ('96-'97) #Season 29 ('97-'98) #Season 30 ('98-'99) #The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland ('99; release) #Season 31 ('00) #Season 32 ('01) #Season 33 ('02) #Season 34 ('03; 4056 finale) #Bambi's World: The Street We Live On! ('04; 4057 release) #Season 35 ('04; 4058 premiere) #A Celebration of Me, Iago ('04; release) #Season 36 ('05) #Season 37 ('06) #Season 38 ('07) #Season 39 ('08) #Jenna in Wonderland ('08; release) #Season 40 ('09-'10) #Season 41 ('10-'11) #Season 42 ('11-'12) #Season 43 ('12-'13) #Season 44 ('13-'14) #Season 45 ('14-'15) #Season 46 ('16) #Season 47 ('17) #Season 48 ('17-18) #Season 49 ('18-19) #Season 50 Gallery Cast Balto.jpg|Balto as Big Bird Spirit.jpg|Spirit as Snuffy Raingaze.png|Rain as Alice Snuffleupagus Old Yeller.jpg|Old Yeller as Barkley Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Horatio the Elephant Bambi-disney-7904163-375-300.jpg|Young Bambi as Elmo Faline-1-.jpg|Young Faline as Zoe Zoey_1.jpg|Zoey as Julia Char_97549.jpg|Rudolph as Merry Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Telly Timon.jpg|Timon as Baby Bear Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Count Von Count Young Kiara.jpg|Young Kiara as Rosita Young Kovu.jpg|Young Kovu as Frazzle Ronno-1-.jpg|Young Ronno as Oscar the Grouch 10 VUS1a.jpg|Patch as Honker Pongo.png|Pongo as Humphrey Tumblr n03ddfk1Uf1r3jmn6o2 500.png|Perdita as Ingrid Scamp.jpg|Scamp as Guy Smiley Fievel-goes-west.jpg|Fievel as Murray Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3429-1-.jpg|Eeyore as The Shrimp Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps com-2037-1-.jpg|Percy as Sherlock Hemlock Bucky.jpg|Bucky as The Amazing Mumford Mushu.PNG|Mushu as Forgetful Jones Tumblr_mm7cazGoWU1snk61jo1_1280-1-.jpg|Tails the Fox as Curly Bear YoungSimbaSmiles.jpg|Young Simba as Sammy the Snake Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi as Hoots the Owl Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873087-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Bunny the Bunny Young Nala.PNG|Young Nala as Gladys the Cow RDwji9l.jpg|Toulouse as Joey Monkey B23223wkew3.jpg|Berlioz as Dave Monkey Iago.jpg|Iago as Grover Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Ernie Fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg|Young Copper as Bert Mrs._Brisby_1.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Gina Basil.jpg|Basil as Bob Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Gordon Miss_Bianca_1.png|Miss Bianca as Susan Jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Miles Nibbles.png|Nibbles as Gabi Pic detail4f69b45398fbc.png|Marie as Little Mary Spinkle Olivia-Great-Mouse-Dectective-Bow-Tie.png|Olivia Flaversham as Olivia John Darling.jpg|John as Mr. Nadnford Dawson.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Alan Wakko.jpg|Wakko as Simon Soundman Cholena.png|Cholena as Nina Category:CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Category:CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011 Category:Sesame Street Tv-Spoofs Category:Pachirapong